Those Times
by Chibi Kaname
Summary: Eight hundred years later, Yuuki recalls the death of her friends and another memory. KxY. KanameXYuuki . Oneshot.


**Hello people! This is my first fanfiction, so it may not be any good. Basically, I wanted to show a part of the distant future. I thought that perhaps Yuuki looking back to the past, once all her friends were dead, would be a good idea. Since I love YuMe, I added that into my fanfiction. I'm sorry if someone has already made a fanfiction like this; the idea just sort of popped into my head. Well, I hope you enjoy. There are probably a few grammar errors, so forgive me for that. If someone could help me fix those, it would be nice.**

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters**

**~*~*~*~*~**

An eight-hundred-year-old Kuran Yuuki sat back on her armchair. Her husband, Kuran Kaname, had gone out to a meeting, leaving the terribly bored female vampire alone in their mansion. She let out a giant sigh, placing her hand on her left cheek.

Yuuki thought about the terrible incident that had occurred yesterday. Senri Shiki, the last noble from her days as a student, had passed away. He had been protecting Yuuki from a ravenous level E that had managed to break into the Kuran Mansion.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_The level E looked into the eyes of the frightened pureblood. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach, clutching it tightly._

_ "You look… delicious…" The level E spoke in a distorted, monstrous voice. _

_ Yuuki shut her eyes tightly, and yelled, "Get away from me, you beast!" The fear was quite obvious in her tone as she tried to protect herself. The level E didn't listen to her commands, and instantly leapt forward, dying to taste the rich pureblood that was pumping through her body. _

_ Shiki had been there, eating pocky with the vampire queen. Without a second thought, he dashed in front of Yuuki, blocking its attacks. The level E rammed into him, sending them both flying to the floor._

_ "ShikI!" Cried Yuuki, very worried about her friend. Shiki said nothing in response, and looked up at the monster that had fallen on top of him. He clenched his teeth together, locking his eyes with the level Es red ones. Shiki was unable to do anything, unable to stop the Level E from puncturing his heart with its hand. Shiki didn't show any pain, he just closed his eyes and accepted that his time was up. Yuuki let out another worried cry, this time completely full of panic. _

_  
"ShikI! No!" She screamed, knowing that she would never see the noble again after. Shiki didn't move, and simply said, "Do not worry, Yuuki-sama. I'm going to a better place; where perhaps I might be able to see my wife again," he was referring to Rima, who had passed away days before. Fear was still visible in Yuuki's eyes as he shattered into millions of pieces. _

_ She made quick work of that level E._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yuuki couldn't help but smile a little bit. He had died bravely, protecting her from a level E. _Thank you, Shiki-san. You have given my life to protect me, and my child. I hope you're in a better place with Rima-chan. _Yuuki placed her hand over her swollen belly. She was with child, and it was due to be born soon. She was relieved that her child was okay, but saddened over that fact that her friend was now dead.

Shiki didn't have much left to live for after his wife passed away. She was mysteriously murdered one day when he had come home from lunch with their son. Both of them completely engaged, they had tracked down and killed the assassin. This had happened only a little while before his own death.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"_Yuuki-sama, please come to my mansion at once._

_~Shiki"_

_That was what the note she had received just then said. Yuuki was a bit confused, but she knew that it must be urgent. She didn't waste a single second before pulling her brown fuzzy coat on and flipping the hood over her head. She instantly stormed out into the freezing blizzard, the snow blasting against her face. She fought it away as she slowly walked through the mass amounts of snow covering the ground._

_It took about forty-five minutes before she reached the Shiki Clan's mansion. The pureblood queen knocked on the front door, and stepped back a little, waiting for an answer. Soon, the door opened, revealing the son of Shiki and Rima, Masaru Shiki. He looked at Yuuki with dull blue eyes and dark crimson hair. Unlike Shiki, his hair wasn't messy; it was flat and neat. His usually emotionless eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. _

"_Follow me," was all he said, as he turned around and lead Yuuki to the scene of the crime. She looked at the various paintings, which decorated the walls of the taupe hallway. Soon, they came to a giant room. White and black tiles decorated the floor, making it seem very fancy. But that wasn't the only colors that were on the floor. Yuuki soon noticed a puddle of crimson, and a dead Rima in the middle of it. Her eyes widened with shock, now understanding why she was called over. _

"_Rima…chan?" Yuuki spoke quietly, in a shocked tone. She ran towards the model's dead body, looking at it very closely. She gasped when she saw Rima's eyes wide with fear, and her mouth partially open. It took a little while before she noticed the sharp dagger, which pierced her pale skin. _

_Yuuki wanted to know who did this to her friend, and she wanted to know now. _

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yuuki frowned slightly as she thought of the unpleasant memory. Unlike Shiki, Rima had died for nothing. It was a real shame that she didn't use her life and die for a reason. _It's a good thing that monstrous vampire was caught and killed. Although, it's a shame we never found out why he had killed her. _

The thought of death caused Yuuki to cradle her womb protectively. If she were to die, then her child would die as well. She defiantly didn't want to die now; she wanted her child to live happily, and have children of it's own. A small smile appeared on her face when she felt her baby kick her, removing the sorrow from her. However, this sorrow soon came back.

Yuuki thought of Hanabusa Aidou, and how his life had also come to an end. Like Shiki, he had also died protecting her. She sighed at the thought of having the ones she loved die because of her; it made her feel guilty, as if she had killed them herself.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"_Yuuki-sama, watch out!"_

_A vampire held a knife to her back. If it weren't for Aidou's warning, she surely would have died. Yuuki instantly jumped out of the way, causing the vampire to stab the air. He cursed and attempted to stab her once again, and missing. _

"_What are you trying to do?" She asked the vampire, who appeared to be a level C. He just smirked and replied, "I'm trying to kill you, of course!" _

_Yuuki growled, "That's not what I meant. Why are you trying to kill me?" _

"_Well, I would surely be recognized if I managed to kill a pureblood, no?" He grinned and aimed his weapon once again. The pureblood jumped out of the way, as the level C once again stabbed the air. _

"_You're a tricky one, aren't you?" he smirked, "This'll be fun," and just as he was about to stab again, Aidou's voice rang out._

"_If you want to kill her, then you'll have to kill me first!" _

_The vampire's expression didn't change, he just simply said "Very well then," and stabbed Aidou's heart._

"_Aidou-Senpai!"_

**~*~*~*~*~**

If only Aidou hadn't said that, then it was possible that he wouldn't have died. Perhaps he'd still be here today. Yuuki shook her head and sighed, frustrated at Aidou for saying those words. But unfortunately, being frustrated wouldn't help at all. What's done is done; it's as simple as that.

Actually, Aidou's death had occurred so long ago, that Yuuki could no longer remember how she escaped from the terrible level C, or what had happened after it for that matter. Yuuki just figured that she had ran away, and someone else had killed the level C.

Yuuki leaned back and thought for a moment. If Aidou had died so long ago, then was he the first to have passed? No. There was someone else.

**~*~*~*~*~**

"_I told you the next time we met, I'd kill you, remember?" A silver-haired vampire hunter said to a young Yuuki. She was completely frozen in shock and fear, unsure of what to do. _

"_Zero…" was all she said. _

_Zero smirked, pointing his Bloody Rose to the pureblooded princess. Still, she did not move. Yuuki didn't want to kill him;, he was her old friend after all. So, what should she do? Stuck in the debate, she remained still. _

_Zero's finger lay on the trigger, ready to pull. In fact, he would have pulled, if someone hadn't disturbed him._

"_Kiryuu, you will put that gun down at once," A calm voice rang out. Yuuki turned around to see her brother, Kaname. _

"_Kaname Onii-Sama?" She said in shock, still trying to figure out what she should be doing. Kaname smiled at Yuuki, but it died quickly as he looked at the grim vampire hunter. He took a few steps forward, placing his hand on Zero's shoulder. The Bloody Rose lay under the pureblood's chest, open for an attack. Zero saw this and took it as an opportunity, so he pulled the trigger and shot him. Crimson blood stained his white shirt where the gun had shot him. His normally wine-colored eyes were now a blood red. Kaname didn't hesitate to slash Zero's chest, digging his claws right in. _

_This, of course, wasn't nearly enough to kill him. Zero shot again, this time next to the place where he had shot him before. Kaname seemed just fine, as if the attack had done nothing. With his pureblood powers, Kaname sent out a blast of air, throwing Zero against a wall, as well as giving him several severe cuts._

_Zero wasn't ready to give up just yet, he stood up and leapt forward, grabbing Kaname's shirt. The hunter raised his gun, pointing it at Kaname's heart, ready to give him the final blow. Perhaps he would have, if he hadn't heard a voice. _

_  
"Zero! Stop it!" Cried Yuuki, tears in her eyes, "Please don't kill Onii-sama!" Zero looked into her eyes, and felt all his desire to kill go away; as if Yuuki's voice had cleansed him. He tried to walk away, but for some reason, he couldn't. _

"_Forgive me, Yuuki, but this must be done," Kaname spoke, and launched a powerful attack, blowing Zero into a thousand pieces. _

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yes. There was Zero, Yuuki's old best friend. He was the first of her friends to die. He died many, many years before the other did; at least a few hundred. He was only a ex-human, and he had been around thirty when he died.

Yuuki was sad that her best friend had gotten such a short life, but she knew that if he were to live, she would die. _It was for the best._

Zero wasn't the first person in her life to die however. The first people who she was closed to that passed away were her own parents. She could remember what they looked like, and how they acted, and many of their moments together. However, she could not recall their deaths.

There were some deaths that Yuuki had not witnessed. One of them was Ichijou's death. She wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but it occurred a few months after Aidou's death.

**~*~*~*~*~**

_Yuuki lay on a large pea-green couch, her head rested against one of the arm of the couch, while her legs were propped up against the other arm. She looked up at the ceiling while twirling a strand of her hair. The pureblood was waiting for the return of her loving husband, who had left for some unknown reason. _

_The door opened up, revealing Kaname. Yuuki instantly jumped up to the couch and hugged him tightly. She cried out his name with great joy, but the news he had brought wasn't happy. _

"_Yuuki… sit down. I need to tell you something important," Kaname told her, after he had kissed her passionately. She nodded and did as she was told. Kaname sat down next to her, turning his head to her and spoke,_

"_Yuuki… Ichijou is dead."_

_The words hit her like being hit in the face with a snowball. How could he be dead? How did he die? Kaname noticed her shocked face, and continued, "we do not know how he died. We suspect murder, but all we found of him was a bleeding dead body,"_

_Yuuki was trembling, streams of tears running down her face. Ichijou was a close friend of hers, and his death hurt her terribly. Kaname placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away her salty tears. He placed a kiss on the same place he had touched, trying to fight away her sorrow. Yuuki looked at her husband, and smiled. During this time of dark sorrow, he was her light._

_He would always fight away her sorrow, her fears, and any bad emotion, because he loved her, more than anything else in the world. _

**~*~*~*~*~**

Unfortunately, they never did find out what had happened to Ichijou. People just assumed that his death was simply sudden, or he had coughed up some blood and died due to lack of blood.

Tears were now rolling down Yuuki's face. All this sadness was hurting her; it was too much. The baby in Yuuki's womb sensed its mother's sorrow, and as if it was trying to cheer her up, gave her a kick. She smiled and wiped away her tears, brushing the bulge on her stomach lovingly.

Now with the previous emotions washed away, she decided to keep on thinking about the previous topic. _Who else was there? Ah yes, there was…_

**~*~*~*~*~**

"_She's dead!" Kain cried out, looking at an unconscious Ruka. Usually, Kain was calm, but at the sight of his dead wife, it was hard to control himself. He leaned over and stroked the corpse's hand. "Oh Ruka…" _

_Yuuki turned around and looked at the dead noble. She went up to Kain and observed her body carefully, looking to see what might have caused the death. There was no blood, just an unmoving body. _

_Shiki, Rima, and Kaname, the three other vampires who were there, walked over to the two. Shiki bent down to look at her face while Rima looked at her back. Kaname stood there, scanning her body from a distance. _

"_What could have killed her?" Kain spoke; obviously depressed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dead wife's hair. _

"_Perhaps it is like Ichijou; a mystery," Shiki responded, still scanning her back for traces of blood. _

"_Maybe a heart attack?" Yuuki suggested, although she knew that Ruka was a bit too young for a heart attack._

_They all began to suggest ideas for what might have caused her death; but no one came up with a solution. They decided to take her to a doctor, so they would be able to find out the cause of death. _

_Only time would tell what it was._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yuuki recalled the doctor saying something about organ failure, but having no idea about anything else that may have caused the death. Like Ichijou, her death was surrounded in complete mystery.

And unfortunately, her husband, Kain, died shortly after. He died because of depression. He had missed his beautiful wife so much that he died. There wasn't much of a story to go with that, Yuuki was simply told he died because of depression and that was it.

_How tragic. To die of depression must be the worse way to die _Yuuki thought as she played with her hair. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, once again feeling unhappy. _Just think of the good times, you'll feel much better…_

**~*~*~*~*~**

_Yuuki was resting on the couch with her newly wed husband, Kuran Kaname. He lay on top of her, fast asleep. Yuuki had found herself unable to go to sleep, perhaps due to the excitement that had occurred that day. As of that day, they were officially married. Yuuki smiled as she thought of memories of earlier in the day. She found herself wrapping her arms around her husband, and kissing him on the lips. This caused him to wake up, and look at his wife with loving eyes._

"_Yuuki?" Kaname asked with a bright smile across his face._

"_Kaname…" Yuuki replied, snuggling closer to his chest. Kaname's arms wrapped around her as well, and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, "I love you," he said. _

"_And I love you two, Kaname," Yuuki replied, trying to pull his head closer to her face. _

"_More than anything?" Kaname asked, letting Yuuki position his head where she wanted it._

"_More than anything," Yuuki repeated, then giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. _

_Those words were completely honest._

**~*~*~*~*~**

Tears were once again coming down her face, but this time, they were tears of joy. Remembering the good times had certainly helped.

Just then, the door opened, and in stepped her husband, Kuran Kaname. Kaname noticed that his wife was crying, and said calmly, yet some worry in his tone, "Yuuki…? Are you alright?"

Yuuki nodded, and ran up to Kaname, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I'm so glad you're back, Kaname…" she said, looking up lovingly at her husband, tears still in her eyes. Kaname's hands stroked her hair slowly, before moving down to touch her face.

"There must be something wrong, my love. Please tell me, why are you crying?" Kaname asked her, slightly worried.

"I was just thinking of the day we got married, Kaname. It makes me cry. I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I was happy," explained Yuuki, as another tear rolled down her face. Kaname gently brushed her tears away with his hand, and cupped her cheek. He brought her face close to his own, and placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. Soon, that kiss became more passionate, loosing its gentleness. Kaname's hand was now on the back of her head, while the other one made it's way down to touch her protruding stomach, which he stroked lovingly. He then placed his hand against it as he continued to kiss his mate. She stood on her toes, trying to keep her mouth against his, as she was much shorter than he was. His tongue brushed against her bottom lip, requesting entrance to her mouth. Yuuki gladly granted it, opening her mouth slightly so that Kaname's tongue could slip in. He explored her mouth before wrapping his tongue as much as he could around Yuuki's, who was now holding a handful of his hair in her hand.

Yuuki suddenly broke the kiss, leaving a confused Kaname to simply stare at her as she took a few steps back. She slowly touched her stomach, and cried out in pain. "K-Kaname! It's coming! Help me!" She cried, as she fell to the floor, clutching the bulge on her stomach. Kaname's eyes widened and he found himself unable to move, shock and panic had taken over him. What was he supposed to do? They were alone, after all. Maybe he could call someone over here, someone with medical experience. Or perhaps, he could just take care of her by himself. Yuuki's cries of sheer pain broke his thoughts, and without hesitating, or knowing what he was doing, he scooped her up and carrying his screaming wife to her bedroom, as she clutched his shirt.

Kaname lay her down on the bed, as she continued to cry out in pain. He hated seeing his wife in pain, especially when there was nothing he could do. Kaname stood next to the bed in which Yuuki lay, stroking her hand. "Yuuki… It'll be alright…" he told her, unsure of what else to say.

He watched her for hours as she screamed in pain. Eventually, she yelled, "Kaname! It's coming! NOW!" Kaname's eyes widened as he waited for his child to be born, watching her carefully.

Yuuki on the other hand, just wanted it to be over. It wasn't that she did not want her child; it was because the pain that burst through her body. With all that pain, Yuuki couldn't think about the child.

"Yuuki… I think I see something," Kaname told her, looking for signs of the birth being over. Yuuki screamed once again and continued to push. Kaname's eyes widened again, "its head is out, Yuuki. Keep going…"

Yuuki's hands clutched the fabric at the sides, determined to birth this child. She pushed some more; the child was almost out.

Suddenly, she heard cries; and the pain was gone. She was so tired, that she couldn't think at all. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Yuuki's eyes slowly opened, but her mind still couldn't concentrate. _Where am I? _ She thought; _what just happened? _

Suddenly, Yuuki remembered. She sat up quickly, scanning the room. It didn't take her too long until she noticed her husband standing next to her, holding a bundle of blankets in his hands. He simple smiled at her, and spoke her name. "Yuuki…"

"Kaname," Yuuki smiled, and then turned her attention to the small bundle of blankets, which he held. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a boy," Kaname told her, the pride in his voice obvious. Yuuki looked up at him and back down at her son. _A boy… how sweet… _she thought, feeling a burning desire to hold him. "Can I please hold him, Kaname?" She asked, giving into her desire. Kaname nodded and answered, "Of course." He then handed the small bundle to Yuuki, who then took a closer look at the newborn vampire. He had a good amount of dark chocolate brown hair on his head, despite being not even a day old. He then opened his eyes, but did not cry. He looked at his mother with beautiful wine-colored eyes; looking just like his father would have looked when he was still a baby. Yuuki smiled and held him to her chest, then stroking him with great amounts of love.

It was then Kaname asked her, "What shall we name him?" Yuuki's eyes then met with her husband's. _That's a good question… what shall I name him? _She asked herself; _perhaps I should name him after someone; the one who is the most important to me. But who would that be? Who is the most important one? _She thought for a while.

_Yes… The most important person is…_

"Kaname. I wish to name him Kaname," She told him. Kaname just looked at her in shock. She wanted to name their son after him? "Why Kaname, Yuuki?"

"I knew you would ask, Onii-sama," She responded, calling him by the name that she had used to address him many years ago, "Because I wanted to name him after the one who is most important to me. And I realized, Onii-sama, that you are the most important to me."

Kaname smiled and kissed her forehead, "Alright then, my love. His name will be Kaname," he then looked down at his son, who had fallen fast asleep against his mother's chest. "Hello there, Kaname," He said with a slight chuckle, finding it a bit strange that this child shared the same name as him. In response, Little Kaname squirmed a little bit in his sleep. Kaname sat down next to Yuuki, and she leaned on his shoulder.

Yuuki was happy. Even if all her noble friends were gone, she still had Kaname, and her son who was also named Kaname.

This was the start of a new time for the both of them. A new, happy time that would last for the rest of eternity.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**I finally finished! It was really hard typing those 4,039 words. According to word, I wrote 118 paragraphs. Whoa. Overall, I think it was pretty good. The romance scene was crap though. If you're wondering why I included the last part, I wanted it to show Yuuki deciding who was the most important person in her life. I think it fits in after she had thought about the death of all her friends. Just clearing that up incase it was confusing for some of you. Please review and let me know if it's good, it would really help. I also LOVE compliments, so if you have any to share, it would be REALLY nice to hear! Also, I'd like to know if I should try writing something else. Would you guys like that? Please let me know.**

**~Chibi Kaname**


End file.
